


like father like... grandson?

by fonulyn



Series: surprise family [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established chreon, Family Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, Leon gets a grandkid, M/M, Piers Nivans Lives, Some brief angst and pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: “Dad?” Liam stopped in the doorway, something really hesitant in his posture as if he was trying to decide whether to step in or to run away. Obviously he decided for the former, as he slowly inched forward until he could close the door behind himself. “Could we talk?”Leon was still getting used to being called ‘dad’ although it had already been four years since he found out about Liam’s existence. They’d spent a lot of time together since, gotten to know each other pretty well, and Leon liked to think they’d gotten close, too.So he didn’t even hesitate, set down the papers he’d been going through, and turned all of his attention on his son. “Sure. What’s up?”“I’m getting married.”--Or the one wherein Liam proposes to a girl but ends up with Piers anyway. Chris and Leon are the friendly neighborhood grandpas. Their grandson is adorable, and Leon thinks he takes after him. Obviously.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans/Original Male Character(s)
Series: surprise family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814176
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	like father like... grandson?

**Author's Note:**

> for [this ask on tumblr](https://fonulyn.tumblr.com/post/622620489551069185/if-liam-has-a-kid-how-would-leon-react-to-grandpa) :D granted, it only wanted to know how Leon would be as a grandpa but then somehow my overflowing feelings took over and... yeah.

“Dad?” Liam stopped in the doorway, something really hesitant in his posture as if he was trying to decide whether to step in or to run away. Obviously he decided for the former, as he slowly inched forward until he could close the door behind himself. “Could we talk?”

Leon was still getting used to being called ‘dad’ although it had already been four years since he found out about Liam’s existence. They’d spent a lot of time together since, gotten to know each other pretty well, and Leon liked to think they’d gotten close, too. 

So he didn’t even hesitate, set down the papers he’d been going through, and turned all of his attention on his son. “Sure. What’s up?”

There was still something oddly careful about Liam as he got closer and took a seat on the other side of the desk. He was wringing his hands, toying with his fingers, his gaze directed downwards as if he couldn’t quite look at Leon. “Please don’t say anything to mom, she’s going to freak out. I need to figure out how to tell her myself, it’s kind of—”

“Wait, what?” Leon interrupted. He was beginning to get really worried. Usually Liam told his mother _everything_ , so this was... strange. “Spit it out.”

Liam looked up. “I’m getting married.”

He could’ve as well chucked a grenade on the table. At least Leon felt like a bomb had just been dropped, and for a second all he could do was stare from wide eyes. “You’re… not even dating anyone?” It was a question more than a statement as he wasn’t actually sure. 

They _had_ talked about relationships, Liam had told him about even the shorter flings he’d had during these years, and… he hadn’t heard anything lately. For the past two years Liam hadn’t been able to talk about anything without turning the topic to Piers, who he still had a helpless crush on. But if the two had actually started dating Leon liked to think he’d heard about it.

Liam sighed. “There’s this girl, Ann. She asked me out a couple of months ago and we went on… five?” He paused, pursed his lips and thought about it for a moment, before nodding definitely. “Five dates.” He only chanced a quick glance at Leon before quickly spitting out the rest. “She’s also pregnant.”

“She’s…?” Leon started, eyes still wide, but he didn’t even have to continue before Liam sighed and nodded. “You do know you don’t need to marry her to be a part of the kid’s life, right?” he started, carefully. He wasn’t exactly in the best position to give advice on this as he hadn’t even known he had knocked someone up before the kid was well over twenty. So he was pretty much flailing in the dark here, too.

“But it’s the right thing to do!” Liam burst out, even jumped halfway up from his seat before sinking back into it with a groan. “I know how it is growing up without a father and I’m not going to _abandon_ them!”

Although Leon knew Liam wasn’t referring to him it still stung. It still hurt. So he chose not to comment, not wanting to make things worse. “Do you love her?” he asked instead, changing his approach. 

“No,” Liam answered immediately. “She’s cool. We had fun. But it’s not… She’s not…” He stuttered, groaned, and slumped in his seat almost petulantly. “Even though she was a desperate attempt at a distraction doesn’t mean I can’t _learn to_ love her, right?”

“Liam,” Leon tried, “isn’t it unfair to her to marry her if you’re in love with someone else?”

“Maybe, but dad, I—” Liam closed his eyes and fell silent for such a long moment that Leon thought he wasn’t going to continue anymore. Then he did, even though he still kept his eyes closed, a waver in his voice. “I’ve been hitting on him for four years, dad. _Four years_. He doesn’t want me.” He chuckled, but the sound was sad if anything. “Isn’t it time to move on?”

Slowly Leon got up from his seat and circled the table. When he reached out, Liam was out of his seat in a second, sinking into the offered embrace.

*

That night Leon didn’t even manage to climb in bed before Chris set his book aside and sighed. “Okay, talk.” He arched an eyebrow, his attention fully on Leon. It was sort of endearing how he’d read Leon so easily, had noticed that something was bothering him and that he was gearing up to talk about it. And all of that even though Leon had been home so late he’d barely managed to shower before bed.

“Liam came to talk to me today,” Leon started, sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed. “He wants to get married.”

“ _Married_!?” Chris’ eyes almost bulged out of his head with how surprised he was. So Leon took mercy on him. Quickly he explained what was going on. He and Liam had talked for a long while even after the confession, and although Liam acknowledged that it was possible to be a part of the kid’s life even without marriage, he was still dead set on it. For reasons Leon could not comprehend.

And apparently neither did Chris, as he was frowning hard when Leon was done with the explanation. “I mean. He’s a good guy. It’s kinda admirable he wants to do the right thing,” Chris started, at length, raising a hand to shut Leon up when he tried to interrupt. “I said it’s kind of admirable. I still think it’s the wrong move. _Especially_ if he’s still hung up on Piers.”

“Right!?” Leon burst out, relieved they were on the same page. “Tell me,” he started, curiously, shifting a little closer, “do you know why Piers is being so infuriatingly stubborn about this? I know he has feelings for Liam. Hell, he _told me_ so when he had two drinks too many last July.”

“He technically is Liam’s commanding officer,” Chris said, shrugging a little. “He thinks he’d be taking advantage. Or creating an imbalance by favoring one of the guys over the others.”

“That’s such bullshit,” Leon huffed. 

“You’re lucky we never worked together,” Chris grinned, “I would’ve done the same.”

“No, you wouldn’t have,” Leon said, and now he finally slipped under the covers after turning off the lights, settling close. Automatically Chris brought an arm around him, and he happily shifted until they were both comfortable. “I’m too irresistible. You wouldn’t have stood a chance.”

Chris laughed. “Alright, alright. I admit defeat.” 

They stayed silent in the dark for a good moment. Until Chris broke it. “I’ll talk to him.”

*

“Liam,” Chris called out the following day, thinking he might as well try to talk to the kid first before he’d set out to drag the truth out of Piers. “Could I have a word?” He was fairly sure they could talk about it, after all Liam had taken to him like he was a long lost father number two. “About your… the family matter?” He knew he sounded weird, but the lobby was full of BSAA people and he didn’t want everyone to find out because he spoke out of line.

Apparently that wasn’t really something he needed to worry about, as Liam immediately went “Oh, about me getting married?” His voice was clear, loud enough that everyone in the room heard him, and he didn’t seem to mind at all as he went on. “I’d need some time off for it, sir. We’d like to do it before she gives birth.”

The crowd behind him erupted into loud chatter, some cheers were heard, and more than one of his peers came to congratulate him immediately. Chris groaned, knowing that now it would take ages until they’d get to talk in private. 

Then he noticed someone who definitely wasn’t joining in on the fun. Piers was standing to the side, next to the elevators, his face white as chalk and mouth open in shock. He looked devastated, like he was about to _cry_ , and that wasn’t something Chris had ever seen before.

But before Chris could do anything about it, Piers already turned on his heels and all but fled the room.

*

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Piers snapped, for the third time that day, when Chris tried once again to breach the subject. “Stop _nagging_ me about it.” He gave the punching bag in front of him such a kick that it sent it swaying, forcing Chris to dodge so that he wouldn’t get hit by it. He’d been down at the gym for almost three hours by now, and he’d been so _unbearable_ that he’d scared away everyone else.

Except for Chris. Chris had seen so much of Piers’ moods that he wasn’t going to let anything scare him away. So he sat down on the leg adductor, sideways as he had no intention in using it, and gave Piers a long look. “I will stop nagging you about it when you’ll stop being such a little bitch about it.”

That made Piers growl, but he gave the bag one last hard punch before stepping away from it, letting his head fall backwards as he squeezed his eyes shut. “What do you want from me?” he asked, and although the anger was still present in his voice he sounded at least ready to listen, if nothing else. 

“Honesty,” Chris answered easily, “why are you trying to beat the punching bag into submission?”

“You know why,” Piers said, stretching his left arm. Then he rolled his other shoulder, the one where his bionic prosthesis was attached, and finally turned to look at Chris. “But what do you expect me to do about it? Send them a card and a wedding present?”

Chris leveled him with an unimpressed look. It would’ve made many falter but Piers was way too used to it, and way too stubborn to even blink. “I was thinking you’d talk to him,” Chris said, deciding to actually use his words. “About how you’re _in love with him_.”

The words made Piers flinch but he covered it up in a split second, the fire back in his eyes as he sneered. “Before or after he gets married to that girl and has half a dozen children with her?”

“ _Piers_.”

“I _know_!” Piers burst out, throwing both of his arms up. “I fucked it up! But it’s my own damn fault.” Apparently he had worked most of the anger out of himself as he sighed, shoulders sagging, and the next second the stubborn set of his jaw was replaced with something so weary Chris had never seen him like this. “I thought it was the right thing to do,” Piers confessed in a near whisper, “I just. I wanted what’s best for him.”

“Maybe he can make that decision himself?” Chris said. Slowly he grinned as he went on. “You know, he’s a lot like his dad, so I feel like I have some experience here when I say that trying to make decisions _for them_? That is the worst possible route you can take.” He got up, clapped Piers’ shoulder. “Talk to him, okay. Before he goes and ties that poor girl into a loveless marriage just because he thinks he needs to.”

For a long moment Piers stared at Chris, considering. Eventually he nodded. “Fine.”

*

On the other side of town, Liam had just propped open small red box and showed Ann the ring he’d gotten. His heart was beating wildly, his palms clammy, and he sort of felt like throwing up from how nervous he was. He didn’t even dare to blink as he stared up at her from where he was kneeling on the floor. This wasn’t how he’d imagined proposing to someone at all. Sure he liked her, quite a lot, but he had somehow always imagined that when he’d propose to someone he’d be excited about it, not nearly terrified.

And then Ann finally spoke up. “ _No_.”

Startled, Liam stood up, staring at her. “No?” He must’ve heard it wrong. There was no way she was refusing the proposal, was there? They were having a baby! It meant marriage, right?

Apparently not. Ann straightened to her full height, looking near offended as she repeated. “No!” Her expression morphed into confusion, and she shook her head slowly. “Liam, what the hell? I like you, sure. The sex was fun, you’re really sweet, and you’re obviously _out of your fucking mind_ if you think I’m going to _marry you_.”

“But—”

“No!” she repeated again, and Liam sort of wanted to tell her that sure, he had heard it the first time. She didn’t give him the chance to reply anything though, not before launching into a rant. “If you want to be a part of this kid’s life? Yes please! I’d love that! I want him to have both of his parents, and I am more than willing to let you shoulder half of that responsibility. But that’s it. You get to be a parent, but we are _not_ getting married.”

Truth to be told, Liam was relieved. He couldn’t help that there already was a small grin breaking free, even as he still had to make sure. “Not?”

“No.” Ann rolled her eyes. “You know, sometimes you’re really slow on the uptake.” She grinned at him, giving his shoulder a small, playful push. “Good thing you’re pretty. You’ll still find someone who wants to marry you.”

*

Truth to be told, Liam hadn’t expected Piers to corner him the next day at the BSAA gym. He’d thought everyone else had already gone home when he’d stayed behind to get caught up on some workout he’d missed while worrying about his upcoming – and now canceled – wedding. Yet obviously Piers had waited for him, as he ran into him the moment he stepped out, fully dressed but his hair still damp from the shower.

And the first thing he said immediately caught Liam by surprise.

“Please don’t get married.” Piers looked kind of pale after blurting out the words, like he hadn’t actually meant to say that out loud, but somehow the words had escaped him anyway. He wasn’t taking it back though, that wasn’t like him at all. If he said something, he’d stand by it, and that was definitely something that had drawn Liam to him in the first place.

The words made Liam’s temper flare up, though. He’d spent literally _years_ trying to hit on Piers, trying to flirt with him, trying to get him to date him and now the man was standing there, telling him not to get married like he _owned_ him? Although he hadn’t even _wanted him_!? “Who are _you_ to tell me what to do!?” Liam burst out angrily. “You have no right to have a say in this!”

Piers looked away, a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks, spreading down his neck. He blushed so easily and Liam cursed himself for thinking it was absolutely gorgeous. “I know,” Piers admitted, although he looked like he had to force the words out. 

Now that Liam was on the roll, he couldn’t stop himself from bursting out the rest of his anger. “Just so you know, I’m not getting married. But you! You’ve given me the cold shoulder for _years_! I’ve tried everything I could think of, I tried …I’m … _why_?” The anger died down so fast, leaving behind only confusion. “Why do you suddenly care at all?”

“I always cared,” Piers tried, but then fell silent. He looked like he’d rather be anywhere than here, awkward and hesitant, and it was so unlike him that a part of Liam melted already. Especially when Piers closed his eyes for a second, took a deep steadying breath, and looked straight at him. “I’m moving the delta team under Finn’s responsibilities. I’m…” He aimed for a smile. “You’ll be answering to him from now on.”

At first Liam was hurt. Piers wanted to get rid of him so badly he didn’t even want to work with him anymore? Yet then it dawned on him, and all he got out was an “Oh.” 

Finally Piers gave a genuine smile. “Yeah. Oh.” He tilted his head a little, taking a second to just look at Liam. “So if you’re not too angry at me, we could go grab dinner? Talk about it?”

In a fit of bravery Liam stepped closer until he had practically trapped Piers against the wall, standing so close to him their chests were nearly touching. “I could be persuaded,” he said, unable to hold back his grin. His heart was beating in sheer excitement, butterflies in his stomach, and he could’ve done a little victory dance if he’d been alone now. “How do you feel about making up by making out?”

Piers laughed, shaking his head in fond disbelief. “I don’t know why I like you.”

“Because I’m adorable,” Liam answered immediately. That hadn’t been a ‘no’, and when he tentatively moved closer Piers didn’t even try to get away. So Liam closed the last gap between them, brushing their lips together. 

There was really no hope for them to keep it at that. Not after all of this time, all of this pining, and all of this _stupidity_. In mere seconds they were kissing like their lives depended on it, Liam trapping Piers against the wall while Piers hooked his bionic arm around Liam to keep him close. 

That dinner would wait.

*

Truth to be told, Leon hadn’t expected everything to work out so well. Once the baby Scott was born, Liam was adamant that all of the people closest to him should come visit at the hospital, mere days after he’d been born. Apparently Ann didn’t have more family than her father who lived out of state and was on his way, and her friends had already been there.

When Leon and Chris got to the hospital Jackie was already there, beaming as she was cooing at her grandson. There was nothing surprising about _that_ , really, but what got Leon’s attention was how Piers and Ann seemed to be getting along fine, playing some kind of a complicated card game on the bedside table. Liam noticed the long look Leon gave them, grinning as he shrugged. 

The thing that got to Leon the most though was how tiny the baby looked in Chris’ arms. It was like something was clawing at his heart as he watched Chris gently hold the tiny human like he had all the time in the world for it, making the dumbest heart-eyes at him. He’d always known Chris liked children, but watching this? It made Leon’s insides melt. Chris was even humming at the baby, like he wanted to sing at him but wouldn’t with so many people in the room. 

Slowly Leon stepped closer, wrapped an arm around Chris as he leaned against his side. “Do you ever regret it?” he asked, voice so low none of the others in the room paid them any mind. 

“Regret what?” Chris asked. He didn’t even look away from the baby though, rocking him in his arms, as if he was the most precious thing in the entire world.

Leon reached out and brushed a finger along the baby’s soft cheek gently. “Not marrying your high school sweetheart and having a bunch of kids yourself?”

Finally Chris looked away from the baby and at Leon, even leaned a little closer to touch their temples together. “No,” he answered without hesitation, “life has thrown enough kids at me,” he added with a grin.

Leon couldn’t help but laugh. “You got that right.”

“C’mon,” Liam broke their moment, grinning as he carefully took the baby from Chris. “Don’t hog the baby. You’ll get to babysit as much as you want as soon as he’s a little older.” He walked over to the bed but instead of handing the baby to Ann, he held him out for Piers to take. It took a moment for Piers to realize what was going on, and he tried to back off wordlessly at first, but when Liam gently set the baby down on his arm he gave in. 

Piers was by far the most awkward one holding the baby, and it had nothing to do with his prosthetic and everything to do with how he felt the least entitled to it. Liam was beaming, though, and when Leon glanced at Ann he saw how she seemed utterly pleased, too.

Subtly, Leon gave Chris a nudge with his elbow. “See? We fixed this,” he said, “look at them.”

Chris shook his head disbelievingly. As if they could take all the credit. Yet he said nothing as he wrapped an arm around Leon’s shoulders and pulled him close.

*

Four years later Scott was the liveliest kid any of them had ever met. He had more energy than a small puppy, but he was so utterly charming he kept wrapping all of the adults around his little fingers. As promised, Leon and Chris had gotten to babysit a lot, and when Liam called them and asked if they could have Scott for a sleepover, Leon hadn’t even hesitated.

When Leon rang the doorbell he heard voices inside, and seconds later Liam opened the door, clearly relieved. “Oh thank god,” Liam burst out, “I swear the kid found Piers’ secret chocolate stash or something, he’s running around and didn’t even calm down for a nap. So. Good luck tonight.”

Leon huffed out a laugh, shaking his head a little. “C’mon. I’ve survived so many zombie apocalypses that a four-year-old can’t take me down.” Besides, he could always just make Chris take care of the kid if things got too bad, he thought inwardly. 

They stepped into the living room where Scott was literally screaming in pure joy, as Piers spun him around in the air. When they spotted Leon, it made Scott’s smile even widen and he immediately burst out an enthusiastic “When I grow up I will be a robot too! I want to be _cool_!” 

Piers rolled his eyes, fondly. Obviously this wasn’t the first time he’d heard that. “Go grab your bag, okay,” he said as he set Scott down onto the floor, and the kid immediately dashed off towards his own room. 

Easily Liam stepped closer to Piers, craning his neck enough to plant a shameless kiss onto his cheek. One that made Piers blush, as if on command, like he always did. “I want to be cool, too,” Liam teased, “but not everyone of us can be half a Robocop like you.”

“You’re sleeping on the couch,” Piers answered, dodging the next kiss. He wasn’t even trying to hold back the smile, though.

*

Technically Scott’s bedtime was at eight. When Scott finally fell asleep at midnight, Leon fell face first into his own bed, groaning theatrically. It had been a fun-filled evening sure, but the kid had so much energy that Leon felt like they had been babysitting at least a dozen of them instead of just _one_.

“Does grandpa need a nap?” Chris teased, walking closer so that he could pat Leon’s butt. “I know, it’s rough being as old and weary as you are.” He was thoroughly enjoying this, obviously, gleefully ignoring the fact that he was the older one out of the two of them. 

“Screw you.” Blindly Leon tried to swat Chris’ hand away. “And don’t call me grandpa. I’m way too young and pretty to be _grandpa_.”

Chris took a seat on the edge of the mattress, leaning over Leon to press a soft kiss to his temple. Leon was still grumbling, but tilted his head to receive it anyway. “You are pretty, I give you that. But I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, you are over fifty now. You are getting older.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Leon sighed. He rolled over onto his back, eyes closed. “This grandpa will sleep now. And _you_ ,” he reached out and poked at Chris’ chest with his index finger. “You’re in charge of breakfast, you freaky morning person.”

“Sure,” Chris agreed easily. “You’re in charge of bathtime.”

They shifted and shuffled and got comfortable, still clothed as they were too tired to change for bed. The silence stretched on for so long that Chris already thought Leon was asleep, but then suddenly Leon spoke up, “Do you think they’d let us keep him for another night, too?”


End file.
